


let's get covered in flames and play some games with the smoke

by darkrosemind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Love, bi characters, dianetti, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: Rosa Diaz? More like Rosa Linetti-Diaz.Gina Linetti? More like Gina Diaz-Linetti.Not that anyone knows that they're married or anything, but Rosa and Gina are married. It's the biggest secret ever, and they're so careful that no one's going to find out any time soon





	let's get covered in flames and play some games with the smoke

**Author's Note:**

> title: lyrics from smoke by pvris

Rosa Diaz barely looks up when Gina Linetti enters the bullpen for the first time. Gina Linetti comes to her first day of work with a flash of light and a pop of confetti. Rosa glances up and then looks back down at her paperwork, subtly rolling her eyes.

Here's the deal: Rosa already knows Gina Linetti. And not through Jake Peralta, who has been an acquaintance of hers from training academy. Rosa had already heard of Jake Peralta before even meeting him, because Jake was Gina's best friend. Though Rosa had never met him before training academy, she knew a lot of embarrassing stories about his childhood.

Not that she'd ever mention that to him. No one in the entire world knows that Rosa and Gina already know each other. And certainly no one knows that they secretly dated for a while as teenagers, broke up, and then dated again. And the one thing that absolutely no one knows is that they're secretly married.

Rosa keeps her life extremely hush-hush. No one needs to know who she's dating. No one needs to know who she's married to. And certainly no one needs to know that she's bisexual. So when Gina Linetti and Rosa Diaz first started dating, they took an oath to keep their relationship a secret. Not even Jake knows. Rosa's parents didn't know until Gina sent them a wedding invitation.

The wedding had been extremely private. The only people invited were their parents, the wedding officiator, Rihanna, Beyonce, Madonna, Lady Gaga, and Britney Spears. Five of the people invited didn't show up. Even after the wedding, Rosa and Gina kept everything extremely quiet. They wore their rings on their right hands instead of left when they went to work. Occasionally, they'd slip in a casual mention of a 'boyfriend' just to keep everyone at work satisfied.

So Gina Linetti purposely forgets Rosa's name a few times during her first week. Rosa acts rough and harsh around Gina. It's only when Rosa is leaving the bullpen, Gina calls out for her to hold the elevator. Rosa sticks her foot in front of the door as it is about to slide close, and Gina darts into the elevator, kissing her deeply as soon as the elevator closes.

They quickly break apart as the elevator opens, and head off to each their own vehicles. Rosa and Gina have their own apartments, even though Gina practically lives at Rosa's place. No one knows where Rosa lives except for her. Gina insists on keeping her own place since Jake comes over a lot.

When Charles comes to Gina about his crush on Rosa, it's obvious that she snorts and tells him that there's no hope. He responds positively, saying that Gina doesn't know that Rosa's not single. Internally, Gina is laughing because Rosa's married, and to _her,_ of all people, so Rosa really _isn't_ single. Gina doesn't say it aloud, though. She shrugs and waltzes off to her desk.

Babylon becomes Rosa and Gina's secret meeting/making out place. It's where they don't have to be work colleagues; it's where they're married and in love.

One day, Gina and Rosa wake up at Rosa's place. It's late, and they've both slept through Rosa's alarm. Rosa curses as she looks at the time. They're both going to be very late for work. Gina glances at her phone as soon as she rises, sighing as she sees the three missed calls from Jake.

Gina calls him back, and he immediately picks up, starting of with a "where are you?!"

"I have the worst hangover ever, and I, like, feel _sick_ ," Gina lies.

"Well, Rosa's not at work either! And I don't have her number!" Jake exclaims into the phone. Gina's eyes widen.

"Really?' she says, making her voice a little raspy for effect. "Who would've thought that badass Rosa Diaz could ever be late for work," Gina says thoughtfully. Rosa lightly rolls her eyes at Gina, pulling on a shirt and grabbing her jacket. "People are sometimes late for work. Except for Santiago," Gina says. "And don't you splutter at me like that. I know you have the biggest crush on her, pineapples."

Jake is outraged on the other end. "No, I do no! How dare you even suggest―"

Gina hangs up as Rosa snorts. " _Pineapples?"_ she asks in disbelief. Gina shrugs.

"Yup. That's his nickname."

Rosa heads off to work, ending up being only an hour late. Two hours later, Gina joins them in the break room. "Tada! Hangover all cured," she says, twirling. No one ends up suspecting anything about both Rosa and Gina being late on the same day.

To keep up their secret, Rosa occasionally enlists random guys to play her 'boyfriend' when someone from the Nine-Nine wants to meet her pretend boyfriend. Captain Holt's nephew Marcus just happens to be interested in her, which is the perfect cover. Rosa bullies him into pretending to be her boyfriend for a few weeks, ignoring his constant "this is how all romantic stories start! Fake dating!"

When Rosa gets carted off to prison, Gina spends every night at Rosa's apartment. She loses sleep, asking to help Amy with the case or however else she can help. Amy thinks that Gina is more upset about Jake being in prison since they were childhood best friends. Gina doesn't want to tell her that she's scared to death about her wife, the love of her life, Rosa Diaz.

When Rosa comes back from prison, they make a life-changing decision.

"I'm bisexual," Rosa announces one day at work. "And I'm seeing a woman."

The squad is overwhelmingly supportive, and Gina watches with a knowing smile on her face. She wants to march up to Rosa in the briefing room and kiss her right there in front of everyone. But she can't.

Not yet.

The squad asks Rosa to meet her 'girlfriend.' Rosa willingly gives them her address and a time to be there.

Gina is obviously the first one there since she practically lives in Rosa's apartment. Gina squeezes Rosa's hand and kisses her on the cheek before the doorbell rings. Gina bounds over to the couch and sits down as Rosa answers the door, and the rest of the squad pours in.

"Is she hiding? Is she here yet?" Charles asks, looking around. Rosa sends a panicky look towards Gina, who stands up. and clears her throat.

"Here's the thing," she says loudly. "There is no girlfriend."

Everyone looks at Gina in confusion, who walks closer to Rosa. Rosa, who looks like a deer caught in the headlights. Rosa looks frightened. Her eyes are wide as she stares at Gina because this is _really about to happen._

"But there is a wife," Gina finishes softly, throwing her arms around Rosa's neck and pulling her into a happy fairy-tale kiss. Rosa smiles with relief against Gina's lips. They hear the exclamation of the squad, Charles screaming 'oh shit, oh shit, oh _shit!"_ and Amy's small gasp, and Terry's applaud. They break apart to see Jake's jaw dropped in shock.

"WHat! You're _married!?"_ he nearly screams. "Why wasn't I invited to the wedding! I have _so_ many questions. So many. I am so happy for you two. Oh my god. My two best friends are _married!"_

Gina laughs and looks at Rosa.

"When did you two meet?" Amy asks curiously.

"I met Rosa when I was fourteen. We dated when we were fifteen. And then we were sixteen, Rosa broke up with me to go to ballet school. And then when we were eighteen, Rosa got kicked out and appeared out of the blue outside of my house at midnight. Then we made out. And then we got married like five years later," Gina says, enjoying the looks on the squad's faces. She pulls out her phone to capture a picture.

"Oh my god! You two were high school sweethearts!" Charles looks as if he is about to faint.

"No, no we were not. We went to different high schools," Gina tells him.

Jake is still hyperventilating. A noise sounding similar to a keyboard smash spurts from his mouth as he stares at the married couple.

"We might redo our vows and invite you guys," Rosa offers, shyly looking at Gina, who smiles at the idea and throws her arms around Rosa's waist, hugging her fiercely.

"I love you," Gina proclaims softly.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr: @darkrosemind  
> comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
